Hivena
Hivena is the Goddess of Love and Fertility. She is rather mischievous for a goddess, and she likes to tease people whenever she gets bored. Her latest "toy" is a paladin named Nesa Mikoto whom she has used to impregnate her, which eventually led to the birth of their daughter Nyanna Mikoto. Biography Early Years Hivena looks young but is ageless like other gods. She came to being before the War of the Andain but her involvement in the conflict or the ones following it remain shrouded in the mists of time. Her followers were never as organized and big as those of other gods, but her cause was spread slowly but surely over the following millennia. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun Hivena became interested in a paladin named Nesa Mikoto in 1017 AE and decided to make him her "toy". She teased Nesa by sending him visions of a threesome which involved Nesa, Axikasha Keiran and Rhylian Loras. The goddess had fun watching the pure Nesa blush at the thought of a threesome. Nesa tried to wiggle his way out of the situation even when his girlfriend Rhylian began questioning him about what dreams he'd been seeing. Hivena went to see Artemicia not long after because she felt the presence of the gods of light was dull. She and Artemicia devised all sorts of nasty tricks for Nesa as they cruelly played with him. However, as Hivena had fun with her toy, she realized that a guy like Nesa could be useful in more ways than one. From that moment on she began observing his every move as she began her elaborate plan to woo him to her side. The Winds of Wrath Hivena appeared in the flesh on top of the tallest tower of Qalat al-Jabal in Vanna where the heroes of the Grand Alliance were fighting to destroy Krystallopyr. Nesa was trying to save the bleeding Nalaen but in vain, and Hivena offered to revive her if Nesa willingly submitted to her. The goddess's manipulations came at the right time as Nesa was distraught enough to accept her terms. Hivena revived Nalaen and in exchange took Nesa to the High Plane, leaving the other heroes to continue the battle. Sowing Season Hivena tried to seduce Nesa on various occasions while he was under her power in the High Plane, but she realized that it was easier said than done. Despite her best efforts Nesa's love for Rhylian remained too strong and thus he couldn't be tricked into sleeping with her. She decided to take drastic measures and appeared on the Land of the Living once more, this time appearing to Rhylian in order to mock the love Nesa felt for her. The two had a brief chat during which Rhylian became aware that Hivena had abducted Nesa. Hivena refused to let Nesa go and instead told Rhylian that she had played into her hands. She took the form of Rhylian in front of the elfess's eyes and then vanished back to the High Plane to see if looking like a familiar figure would help her persuade Nesa to do her bidding. This time the plan was a success, and Hivena slept with Nesa in the guise of Rhylian. Nesa realized too late that he had been tricked as the one he thought was Rhylian turned into Hivena. As a result of this trauma Nesa's mind was broken, and he seemingly became the goddess's mindless puppet. Some traces of his memories remained, however, but they became even more blurry when Hivena announced that she was pregnant and that Nesa would become a father soon. Some time passed, and Nesa and the now visibly pregnant Hivena appeared somewhere on the Libaterran coastline, a place which Nesa had suggested to be the safest one in the world right now and where she could give birth to her baby. The duo kept moving, looking for a proper place to rest for the time being. For some time there were safe, but eventually the now caught up gods Artemicia and Hephaestus, in a short term truce, caught up to them. Nesa fought them for a while to keep them busy, but as she grew weaker as the birth neared, he escaped her influence and disappeared. Nesa was needed to keep her child, the last born Andain, alive until she regained her powers. Due to certain precautions, any Andain child would be born with symptoms as in the late stages of Blood Fever, and Nesa had the only stop-gap magic in the world. Due to an old ritual, the child would be born with the power to enter the High Plane, despite the gods' precautions against such intrusions, and Hivena could possess the child, granting power beyond imagining. Unfortunately, when Nesa disappeared, the baby with potential to become a powerful Andain was born and presumably perished. Hivena was found by the other gods and was punished for trying to circumvent the laws of the older gods. Although she was seemingly locked up somewhere, this wasn't the end of her story yet. Devourer's Reach Hivena approached Nesa in dreams in Vanna after the battle had ended. Nesa was understandably shocked, wondering how she could've escaped from the other gods. He was even more distraught when he found out that his increase in powers had all been thanks to Hivena alone. She had manipulated him longer than he had assumed. Hivena kept an air of mystery around her, though, and only told Nesa that she needed him for something. When Nesa heard what the goddess had in mind, he suddenly became a lot more lenient and decided to do as she asked... for the time being, at least. Aliases and Nicknames ; Goddess of Love and Fertility : Hivena's full title. Appearance A pretty girl with a mischievous look on her fair face. Personality and Traits Has mood swings and can range from polite to downright brutal... pretty much like any god or goddess, as a matter of fact. Powers and Abilities Hivena is capable of shapeshifting into the forms of others and can manipulate reality to make her captives think they are somewhere else. Relationships Artemicia Hivena and Artemicia seem to be on relatively good terms and occasionally have pillow fights. However, after Artemicia imprisoned her, she doesn't seem to hold the fellow goddess to a high esteem anymore. Nesa Mikoto Hivena has paid close attention to Nesa and eventually tricked him to come with her to the High Plane. She is using him to impregnate her, possibly with the intention to try to populate the world with Andain again. Nesa only wants to get out alive but so far he's still under Hivena's power. Nyanna Mikoto Hivena sees her daughter Nyanna simply as a tool for her to achieve her goals...at least initially. After spending time with her, she seems to have come to like her on some level but how genuine these feelings end up being remain unclear for now. Rhylian Loras Hivena has played cruel tricks on Rhylian who she sees as one of the few hindrances to her grand plan about using Nesa. She has taunted Rhylian and used her shape for her own ends. Rhylian is not happy about this at all and is willing to oppose her in order to save Nesa. See also *Clergy of Hivena *Nesa Mikoto *Nyanna Mikoto *Pantheon Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Hivena Category:First Age Category:Gods Category:High Plane Category:Second Age Category:Third Age